Mlp fanfic armonia perdida
by Brony3000
Summary: Universo alterno: alas mane six no les sera tan sencillo derrotar a discord, es probable que no sobrevivan.


Mlp fanfic la armonía perdida (universo alterno)

Las portadoras de la armonía fueron contaminadas por el poder de la discordia, twilight logra liberar a sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas esperaba que algo así ocurriera.

-oh, vaya felicidades twilight veo que lograste liberar a tus amigas de mi hechizo-dijo discord sentando en un trono frotante.

-pudiste separarnos antes, pero ahora no lo harás-dijo Applejack al lado de sus amigas en posición defensiva.

-Applejack no me mientas yo te hice mentir-dijo discord levitando a Applejack, fluttershy, rarity, rainbow y pinkie por medio de sus elementos que tenían puestos en sus cuellos, pero fueron salvadas por twilight que apareció en medio de ellas y haciendo uso de su magia para crear un escudo mágico y traerlas de regreso a la tierra.

-discord nos habrás separado en el pasado pero ahora nuestra amistad en más fuerte que nunca-dijo twilight segura de sus palabras.

-por dios que cursi, dense prisa si usen sus inútiles elementos que me estoy perdiendo de un hermoso caos, pero rapidito-dijo discord con cara de fastidio.

-vamos chicas, demostrémosle el poder de la amistad-dijo twilight para que todas empezaran a levitar, seguido de esto los ojos de twilight brillaron y los elementos lanzaron su rayo de arcoíris a discord, quien no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar el rayo de arcoíris o eso creyeron las seis, después de que el rayo impactara en discord una gran nube de humo se formó alrededor de este, cuando la nube se disipó no quedo nada de discord ni su estatua, las seis estuvieron a punto de celebrar, pero notaron que el pueblo de ponyville seguía teniendo el aspecto de la capital del caos.

-jajaja, enserio ponis ustedes son realmente graciosas-dijo discord apareciendo detrás de las yeguas.

-¿qué pero como sigues libre?-pregunto twilight atónita sin creer lo que veía.

-enserio creíste que me quedaría quieto para recibir el poder de los elementos-dijo discord mirando a twilight.

-no importa te atacaremos de nuevo-dijo twilight poniéndose en posición de ataque junto con las demás, pero fue golpeada por un bate gigante que creo discord, twilight salió volando hasta una casa.

-twilight-exclamaron las demás con preocupación, para después correr hacia ella, pero discord se puso enfrente de fluttershy, la pegaso no sabía qué hacer, discord solo la miro con malicia y la toco con una de sus garras en su frente, las chicas ayudaron a twilight a levantarse, pero su atención fue atraída por unos gritos, las cinco voltearon a ver y vieron como fluttershy se estaba convirtiendo en piedra mientras discord solo sonreía a un lado de ella.

-chicas ayúdenme por favor-dijo fluttershy para después ser convertida en piedra, en su rostro se podía ver la desesperación y el miedo que sentía en ese último momento de su vida, mientras una lagrima de piedra se veía en uno de sus ojos, seguido de esto el elemento de la bondad que estaba en el frio cuello de fluttershy se volvió de metal oxidado.

-no maldito como te atreviste a hacerle eso a fluttershy-dijo rainbow dash con odio a discord, para después volar hacia el dando una fuerte patada, pero fue impactada por una gigante roca que hiso que la pierna de rainbow hiciera crack, rainbow dash cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, sin notar que estaba siendo cubierta por una densa neblina, las demás intentaron llegar a ella, pero chocaron con la densa neblina.

-pero que rayos-dijo Applejack quitando su rostro de la neblina.

-se siente, como una pared de metal-dijo twilight tocando la neblina.

-rainbow dash estas bien-dijo pinkie.

-sí, pero necesito ayuda no puedo ver nada-dijo rainbow asustada, intentando ver a su alrededor pero le era imposible la neblina era tan densa que no podía ver ni su propio casco enfrente de su cara.

-tranquila, querida te sacaremos de ahí-dijo rarity tratando de tranquilizar a la pegaso.

Rainbow se tranquilizó un poco pero detrás de ella escucho una carcajada conocida, ella se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con uno grandes ojos amarillos.

-si crees que el dolor de tu pata rota es un infierno, estas muy equivocada-dijo discord mirándola con maldad.

-aléjate de m...mi o te hare p...pa..Pagar-dijo rainbow titubeando pero intentando parecer valiente.

Las chicas intentaron entrar al interior de la niebla pero les era imposible, su preocupación creció al oír las suplicas de rainbow seguidas de sonidos de carne siendo rasgada, huesos romperse y llantos descontrolares.

-aléjate de ella, no le hagas daño-dijo Applejack llorando dando fuertes patadas inútilmente que no hacían ni el más mínimo espacio en la neblina, cuando se dejaron de escuchar los ruidos del interior de la neblina esta desapareció de la nada, las cuatro esperaban que lo peor no hubiera sucedido.

-oh no-dijo twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando el elemento de la lealtad metalizado pudriéndose, alrededor de unas plumas azules sobre un charco de sangre.

-maldición-dijo Applejack dejándose caer al piso llorando de forma desconsolada cubriéndose con sus cascos su rostro lleno de lágrimas intentando encontrar una forma de consuelo.

-como pudo haber ocurrido esto, ya perdimos a dos-dijo rarity llorando a un lado de Applejack abrazando a su amiga.

Pinkie pie tenía su pelo lacio, ella no decía nada solo se podía ver que su por su rostro caían varias lágrimas, discord apareció detrás de rarity con la intención de tomarla con su pata de manticora, pero pinkie se abalanzo contra el derribando.

-si tú crees que te dejare que sigas lastimando a mis amigas estas muy equivocado-dijo pinkie sacando de la nada un cuchillo sosteniéndolo con su casco poniéndolo en el cuello de discord.

-oh pinkie pie eres muy graciosa-dijo discord a pinkie quien lo miro confundida-enserio crees que tú puedes matarme-dijo discord desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de pinkie tomándola de su melena y aventándola a twilight quien estaba distraída viendo el elemento de la lealtad.

Applejack en un intento desesperado se separó de rarity y corrió hacia discord dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, Applejack sonrió al ver el rostro de dolor de discord, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, ella miro su pecho y vio como discord había metido su garra en su pecho tocando su corazón.

-despídete-dijo discord sacando su garra del pecho de Applejack junto con su corazón.

-no-gritaron pinkie y rarity al ver a Applejack caer al suelo muerta, con su elemento podrido.

Rarity llena de furia lanzo varios rayos a discord quien se sorprendió un poco porque no esperaba que tuviera ese poder, discord se hartó de los ataques de rarity y atrapo uno de los rayos y lo devolvió con un gran aumento de magia hacia rarity, ella intento esquivarlo pero este le dio en una de sus piernas, rarity cayó al suelo miro con miedo su pierna esta se había vuelto de puro diamante.

-así que te gustan los diamantes que te parecería convertirte en uno-dijo discord mirándola.

-no aléjate de mí-dijo rarity parándose pero se volvió a caer, le era imposible caminar con esa pierna de diamante.

-déjame hacerte feliz si-dijo discord haciendo chasquear sus dedos, segundos después rarity comenzó a convertirse en un diamante, pinkie miro con terror como rarity se convirtió en un diamante, rarity cedió a su destino y se convirtió en un bello diamante junto con su elemento, pero eso no importa ahora.

-pinkie corre-dijo twilight.

-que-dijo pinkie.

-corre yo me encargare de él, huye a canterlot-dijo twilight seria.

-de acuerdo-dijo pinkie para después huir de allí.

Pinkie pie corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta salir de ponyville, ella siguió corriendo hasta que la tierra comenzó a temblar, pinkie volteo a ponyville del interior del pueblo salió una gran luz morada. momentos después todo ponyville volvió a la normalidad, pinkie pie volvió a ponyville, al llegar en el centro de ponyville había un gran cráter, pinkie se acercó y evadió a los ciudadanos que miraban lo ocurrido, al llegar al frente del cráter vio que había algo en el interior, pinkie sonrió al ver a twilight en el interior del cráter.

-twilight, resiste-dijo pinkie.

-pinkie, estas bien que bueno-dijo twilight apenas consiente.

-resiste, te llevare a un hospital-dijo pinkie poniendo a twilight en su espalda.

-espera-dijo twilight.

-¿qué?-dijo pinkie apresurada.

-debemos llevarnos esa bolsa-dijo twilight señalando una bolsa, pinkie la levanto, la bolsa no pesaba mucho, pinkie corrió hasta llegar al hospital de ponyville con twilight en su espalda junto la bolsa.

-¡un doctor, rápido necesito un doctor!-exclamo pinkie.

-que ocurre-dijo un doctor-rápido enfermera llevémosla a la sala de operación-dijo el doctor al ver a twilight.

-no puedes pasar, esa zona del hospital es restringida-dijo una enfermera a pinkie, quien intentaba ir con su amiga.

Horas después, pinkie estaba caminando de un lado a otro desesperada, pues ya habían pasado horas y no había noticias del estado de twilight hasta que el doctor que las atendió en la entrada salió por la puerta.

-¿doctor como esta twilight?-pregunto pinkie esperando la respuesta del doctor.

-tu amiga, estaba en una situación critica, tenía varios huesos y costillas rotas, aparte de que casi pierde la vista, pero ahora está mejor en unos minutos puedes pasar a verla-dijo el doctor-un momento tú necesitas ser tratada también compaña me-dijo el doctor llevándose a pinkie a otro cuarto.

Después de que el doctor revisara y curara a pinkie se retiró de la habitación, pinkie pie estaba mirando el cielo azul por una ventana, el cielo azul la hiso recordar a rainbow dash, pinkie pie no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima, momentos después una enfermera entro a la habitación.

-hola, ¿ya puedo pasar a ver a twilight?-pregunto pinkie a la enfermera, quien solo la miro triste.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto pinkie preocupada.

-escucha, lo lamento mucho tu amiga acaba de fallecer-dijo la enfermera.

-qué, pero como-dijo pinkie desesperada a punto de romper en llanto.

-a tu amiga le dio un ataque al corazón, intentamos hacer que sobreviviera, pero no fue posible-dijo la enfermera mirando hacia abajo.

Pinkie pie al escuchar tan mala noticia, se tiro al suelo a llorar, en todo el hospital se escuchaba el llanto de pinkie hasta que este fue desapareciendo poco a poco, la enfermera le entrego a pinkie un papel y la bolsa de twilight cuando dejo de llorar.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto pinkie mirando el papel, dejando a un lado la bolsa.

-es una carta de parte de tu amiga y una bolsa que quería que tuvieras-dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación.

-me pregunto que me habrá escribido twilight-dijo pinkie empezando a leer la carta.

 **"pinkie pie no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, cada vez me siento más débil, no te sientas culpable por mi muerte, te encargo a spike cuídalo por mí, recuerdas la bolsa que te dije que trajeras en ella están los elementos de la armonía logre restaurarlos, gracias a ellos podrás traer de vuelta a las demás, recuerda que mi muerte no es tu culpa, sabes me alegra que tu hayas sido la primera de las cinco en hablarme, gracias por todo y por favor no dejes de sonreír, tú y las demás protejan los elementos de la armonía, me despido y de nuevo gracias.**

 **De tu amiga twilight sparkle."**

Pinkie pie termino de leer la carta de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas pero de alegría segadas después su pelo se volvió a esponjar, pinkie pie salió corriendo del hospital y puso todos los elementos en el centro de ponyville, estos empezaron a brillar con fuerza, cuando dejaron de brillar, cuatro yeguas aparecieron, pinkie al verlas salto inmediatamente a abrazarlas.

días después todos en ponyville se reunieron en el cementerio del mismo incluso las princesas se encontraban allí, shining armor estaba llorando junto a sus padres y cadence, el resto de las mane six se acercaron a el ataúd de twilight, rarity le había echo un vestido blanco con listones que la hacían verse hermosa, fluttershy había echo la música con un grupo de aves, Applejack había decorado el ataúd con varias plantas, rainbow se aseguró de que ese día no lloviera y pinkie le dejo a twilight en sus cascos un bello ramo de flores, antes de enterrarla, las yeguas vieron por última vez el rostro de twilight el cual refleja felicidad y una bella sonrisa, spike estaba llorando aun lado, ese día fue nombrado el día de twilight en su honor.

Meses después todos habían superado la perdida de twilight pero aun la recordaban, pinkie pie seguía haciendo pasteles para venderlos, al acabar subió a su habitación, metió su casco debajo de su cama y de allí saco una caja colorida, pinkie abrió la caja para ver que allí se encontraban los elementos de la armonía, a pinkie le pareció ver el reflejo de twilight por unos segundos en el elemento de la magia, pero se volteo y no había nadie.

-twilight es bueno saber que aun sigues con nosotras, pero descuida en varios años estaremos todas reunidas en un lugar mejor-dijo pinkie dando una sonrisa al elemento de la magia para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-yo las estaré esperando-dijo la voz de twilight saliendo de su elemento.

Fin.


End file.
